Go Google It, Moron
by Esprit de L'eau
Summary: Somewhat based on Vocaloid's 'Go Google It'. Lavi wants to know more about the new kid who finds him annoying and stalkerish. But Lavi doesn't back down easily, even when the new kid wants him to search for his information than ask.University, AU. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: Do not own DGM nor the song 'Go Google It, Moron'. Hoshino Katsura owns the former and aamin-P

**A/N**: It's the first Gackpo/Luka song I heard and actually liked. Deseo was totally out of my league and I needed to write something to clear my writer's block. Also rated for hints of implied drunken sex. Summary isn't large enough to add warnings lol.

* * *

Kanda did not like computers. He did not like how things were stored in a server and then accessed through a window called an Internet browser. He did not like how he had to use search engines to find whatever he wanted. More importantly, Kanda did not like how he had to use the information for his schoolwork because it was mandatory. If anything, Kanda did not like using the forums. Although it showed that the school had set up a way for them to continue studying if a worldwide pandemic ever happened, Kanda did not like how his work is going to published publicly for everybody and anybody to read. His only rule was to use the laptop his guardian had gotten for him to do his homework. And ignore anyone who tried to contact him via the electronic machine.

Which is why one day he got a shock when he switched on the laptop. He had returned it to Tiedoll for some hardware upgrading which the old geezer had insisted that 'Yu-kun needs the upgrade to keep up with his work flow'. He was sorely tempted to point out that Marie's headphones were at least 2 years old and Daisya's desktop was bought 5 years ago and God knew how technology evolved so quickly since then. Kanda only gotten back his laptop the day before. And switched it on to find out that a few extra software have been added.

One was a personal email address. The other was an instant messaging feature. And a few more Kanda could not name. It was not as if he could not remove them. He just did not know where. The final straw was Tiedoll had updated his student profile on the new email address instead of the one the school supplied him with. Thank God there was no one in the school who bothered to look up his information. Lenalee and the beansprout were the only people he interacted with. The rest were classmates who were grouped with him for projects. Even so, he had made things clear who was to do what and then leave them to do their part and submit it to the group member who would compile and submit to the teacher.

That aside, he really hated forums. Posting an opinion of a video his class has been watching was not his cup of tea. Shortly after he posted a small paragraph of reflections, someone replied to his post that Kanda's post had a good point and continued elaborating in a large wall of text. It was some annoying person who went by the name of 'Lavi'. Kanda had no idea who it was. As it was a school forum, there was no chance this person could fake his identity. Not that Kanda could not remember. He knew who were in his classes by face, not by name.

He got a shock later when the instant messaging icon started blinking. He opened it, thinking maybe Lenalee had somehow found out about the instant messaging through Tiedoll. To his surprise, he found himself staring at an unknown name and a single message "_Are you Kanda Yu?_"

He decided that digital words could not hurt the other guy much. So he replied "_Go Google it, moron_".

And so it started…

* * *

Lavi noticed everything. He was trained to do so. Attending university was no big deal except he hated how he needed the degree to qualify for the job he had been trained for since young. It was not that he did not like studying. He absolutely loved books and practically lived in the library during his free time. It was just the classes are boring. He scored distinctions for each module he was in and still have time left to help out a few clubs and societies here and there. The History club was his personal favourite, although he made up his mind to walk in the opposite direction whenever he sees the committee members from the subcultures club approaching. He still had nightmares from the very _pink_-ness of the clubs' area and of course, the unglamourous costume they had thrown on him.

It was so damn boring that he skipped classes just to be somewhere away from the monotony of the lessons. That was back then. But when the transfer student stepped through the threshold about a couple of years ago, he decided that classes may not be so boring after all. The new kid was quiet. Very quiet. So quiet that he hardly spoke unless needed and when someone talked to him he would snap back with swear words worked naturally into the sentences. Lavi found the new kid intriguing. The kid had a pretty face framed by smooth black locks. He had extraordinary long hair for a male but he kept it properly is a high ponytail. Cold steely blue-gray eyes swept across the room. He wanted to speak to him but after every class he would just vanish, as if he were a mere shadow. Unfortunately the teachers were sadists and always made him work on projects with the academically-weaker kids. The new kid's grades were quite good to begin with so he never had a chance to work with him, let alone talk. Two years went by just like that. All he ever known about that new kid was his name, he never had parents, he only interacted with people when needed, He was cousins with Lenalee Lee and his major was Biology. Not just any Biology, plant biology.

Lenalee Lee and Allen Walker were both friendly people. He had known them since they stepped into the school. He was, by some twist of fate, the group leader for their orientation group. It baffled him how he was never able to talk to Kanda despite having friends in common. Lenalee said it was because Kanda was somewhat of a workaholic, preferring to lock himself in his room and doing his work diligently. And on weekends he works part time as an assistant at the Kendo club near the university. He wanted to find out more about him.

He got a shock one day to find that Kanda's particulars have been updated to include a personal email address and an IM handle. Whatever that made it happen, Lavi thanked his gods. The first thing was to of course, determine if it was really Kanda Yu that was behind the IM name. And all he got back was a '_Go Google it, moron_". Slightly shocked, he stared at the reply message. His only eye glinted as he traced the IP address back. The various numbers showed up on the screen as the commands flew across the screen. The numbers slowly clicked into place as they slowly became a perfect match. And the line pinpointed to a room on the same floor his block where he knew Kanda also resided in. "Found you," Lavi said to himself, preparing himself to type the next message. Things were starting to get a bit interesting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kanda's eyes narrowed. It was that retard. The mixed race kid with red hair in his class. That half-blind brat. It was not that hard to bring up his class list complete with thumbnail images of the students. He was the only one in the class with red hair. He had seemed like a chatterbox, and an outgoing person who slacked on a consistent basis. And he always had a medical eyepatch over his right eye. He was everything Kanda was not. And just being in the same class irked him. But being the antisocial bastard that he was, Kanda really did not want to patronize the redhead one single bit. He happened to not be interest in giving out anything regarding himself or to know anything about the redhead in turn. So he typed in '_Go Google it_'.

Continued nightmares followed. Nightmares equivalent something Kanda would refer to as 'virtual stalking'. Everyday his IM would blink as a new message came in from Lavi, usually asking various general questions like 'Where do you live?', 'Do you have any hobbies?', 'What's your favourite food?' and the likes. It peeved Kanda off no end. It was always always the same standard reply "_Go Google it, moron_" or sometimes when he was in a slightly better mood he would turn the usual sentence into a variant of answers. Lavi had gotten '_Go Yahoo! or Google it_' and '_Give some business to MSN_' among the others.

Lenalee noticed that his bad mood persisted day after day and kept pestering him. Finally, he gave in after Lenalee made a dramatic scene of nearly crying and saying that Kanda did not think of them as friends, resulting in the beansprout threatening to throw him out of the usual spot one day. After he finished talking, Lenalee was laughing.

"Kanda, you're serious? You have never once spoken to Lavi?" Lenalee questioned.

Kanda frowned. "No. Haven't gotten that retard for projects either." The way Lenalee phrased the question gave him a nagging feeling. "You sound like you know that guy."

Allen doubled over, unable to keep his laughter contained anymore. "BaKanda is an idiot alright," Allen said after he ran out of breath. "We know Lavi, duh. He was my orientation group leader when I was a freshman. Lenalee and I have known him since."

He felt a light tap on his arm. Lenalee was smiling at him. "One day you're coming with us to meet him," she said.

That was how it was. Lenalee was insistent in her own way and she would not take no for an answer. He met the redhead the very next day. Lavi was everything he already knew about him. He would chat nonstop and kept Allen and Lenalee entertained throughout the whole time the four of them were together. They hardly discussed classroom affairs. When they did, either of the younger students would explain what problems they encountered. Lavi will then give them a few solutions to try out. Otherwise they chatted about anything and everything under the sun. Except Kanda. Allen had been pulled away by Lenalee to help her buy some snacks while they took a break in the park near the university. Lavi turned his attention to Kanda at once.

"You're in my class," was the first thing the redhead said.

"You're the stalker who annoys me day after day through instant messaging," Kanda grumbled in response.

He did not expect to hear Lavi chuckle at the sarcastic remark. "Yeah well, it won't be an annoyance if you just answered my questions," Lavi replied brightly. "So come on. Now's just a good time as any. Where were you from?"

The answer was standard as usual. "Go Google it, moron," Kanda bit out.

* * *

Lavi had to say, this was the first time he felt so interested in someone. Sure, he had some girls who pursued him persistently, some even stalked him. He knew them by name and face. Well, who would not after seeing them day after day in the campus? It was then he decided that he wanted to be a friend of Kanda's as well. Lenalee had been forcing Kanda to leave his room more often to spend more time with them. It was rather easy to get to know the transfer student better.

He found out soon enough Kanda hated socializing. "What?!" Lavi said in shock, face clearly scandalous. "What's the point of going to a public university if you have no intention of mingling with the peers? It's a harsh life out there, Yu. You have to learn how to interact properly with others." That day, he also found out Kanda hated to be called by his first name.

"Before Kanda was adopted, he was this guinea pig for some illegal science experiment," Lenalee had explained quietly. "His subject name was YU. His other friend, another guinea pig supposedly died after a failed reaction to a solution. The team disbanded after someone tipped off to the authorities and Kanda was sent to an orphanage."

The information certainly was interesting. "And what did they experiment on?" Lavi asked.

"Genetics."

Lavi gave a small 'ohhh…' and watched Kanda and Allen engage in a verbal battle. Allen looked closed to actually swearing out loud when Lenalee picked up her clipboard and delivered two clean hits to their heads.

"You two are so childish," she said angrily. "Kanda, you could lay off that 'I hate the world' ideology you're having and Allen, you could stop by not provoking Kanda."

Lavi actually snickered when the two of them glared daggers at each other, turned their backs on each other and simultaneously replied, "He started it."

Lenalee fumed for a while before giving both of them a serious lecture about peace. She then proceeded to usher all four of them into some mall where she had to pick up something. The boys milled around the clothing department while waiting for Lenalee. Kanda stood in a corner, refusing to do anything else while Lavi and Allen went through some jackets and argued at each other's choice of colours and style.

"Allen, you're half albino. And you think this white winter jacket is going to make you any less distinctive?" Lavi pointed out.

"At least better than a form-fitting black jacket for looks and not for practicality," Allen shot back as he hung the jacket back onto the rack.

Lavi glanced over at Kanda who was paying no heed to either two. "Hey Yu, why're you standing there all alone?" he asked as he went over and stuck his face right in front of the other's. Kanda's eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger.

"I don't want to be seen with two idiots arguing over the choice of one jacket," was his brief answer. Lavi grabbed his arm and forced him over to the jacket racks. Lavi shifted through the jackets finally picking out a black one.

"Oh yeah. What's your size, Yu? What colour do you prefer as well?" Lavi asked.

The answer was standard as always. "Go Google it, rabbit brat."

* * *

Kanda was not sure when Lavi decided to start inviting himself over to his dorm room. Sometimes he would return from his classes to find the redhead sitting on the floor or standing by the window just looking out. Everytime Kanda entered the room, Lavi's face would brighten up and jump over to ask him questions, mainly about any problems he encountered in class and about his day. And also he had to deal with the mess of books and other things on the floor when he forced Lavi out of his room. In the long run, he got so used to Lavi's presence in his room that he felt weird when he reached his room after class on afternoon and found his room rabbit-free and neat. He threw his bag down onto his chair and left the room. Lavi's dorm room was at the end of the corridor, and Kanda wasted no time in barging in. He was on the mark as he saw Lavi out cold on the floor, pale as paper. He touched Lavi's forehead gently. A burning fever told him everything. Sighing inwardly to himself, Kanda half-dragged, half-carried Lavi over and dumped him onto it unceremoniously onto the bed. He helped himself to the first aid kit at the bottom on Lavi's very messy cupboard after some time of clearing the mess. He found some pills for fever and shook Lavi into waking up. Even so, Lavi was too eaten up by the fever to do anything but stare at Kanda. He had to force the pills down Lavi's throat with the help of some water. Lost at what to do next, the transfer kid finally decided to ask Lenalee for help.

"I'm sorry Kanda, my lessons don't end until 4 and I have track trials later," Lenalee said over the phone. Kanda found Lavi's cell phone on the table and had borrowed it for a while. He grumbled inaudibly. "How about I ask Allen to take over?"

Kanda blanched. "No. I don't need the bean sprout here to mess things up." Lenalee hung up and Kanda stared at the cell phone. He had no idea how to take care of sick people. Even at home when Marie and Daisya had fallen sick, Tiedoll was always the one to tend to them. Kanda had never been taken ill before for as long as he could remember.

Soft rustlings of the blanket jerked him out of his thoughts. Lavi had woken up again and appeared to be semi-conscious this time. "Yu…?" he asked as he tried to sit up. The room swirled around him. "What're you doing here?"

Kanda resisted the urge to swear and hit Lavi just for calling him by his first name. "You were sick, idiot," was the short reply. "I can't believe you actually forced yourself to even stand up in an attempt to go to class."

The bed was set against the wall and Lavi leaned his head on it, feeling less nauseous. "So you really do care Yu," Lavi smiled weakly. "And all along I thought you were made of nothing but ice and your brain clouded by a search engine." A cold towel found its mark to his face. The redhead peeled it off and held it against his forehead. The cold water was a relief to his overheated head. "Thanks Yu."

He was answered by a non-committal grunt and a "Go back to sleep rabbit". Lavi passed the towel back to Kanda, now warm with the excess heat and lay back down to sleep. He was gone so fast that Kanda hardly blinked before Lavi was already asleep. He stayed in Lavi's room until Lenalee came over to take over. She was visibly surprised to see Kanda in Lavi's room after that phone call. "Kanda? What're you doing here?" she asked in surprise. Kanda found himself speechless to that question.

As he got up to leave, he felt Lenalee's gaze drilling holes into his back. She wanted to say something. "What?" he asked.

Lenalee sighed and looked sideways for a while. She redirected her attention back to Kanda. "Kanda," she started but seemed to catch herself. Taking a while to recompose herself, she breathed in and continued, "You cannot lie to your heart forever."

Kanda made a disgruntled expression and left the room.

* * *

The party was a damn bad idea. Kanda bet that their Portugese teacher had the position in school mainly because he was a relative of the Principal. It was not that Tyki Mikk had poor teaching skills. In fact, he taught properly and it was proven that the class passed the subject's exams decently. It was the fact that there was a party for that class to celebrate another successful year and that half the drinks were alcoholic. Yep, Mr. Mikk definitely used his teacher privileges to the fullest. Unless there's another explanation to why there was a party here in the school hall at night, just for his class with alcoholic drinks. Kanda disregarded almost all the drinks there, settling for a small cup of espresso which would be undoubtedly spiked. He seated himself on a bench and watched the crazy kids who invited their friends from other classes over and danced to the deafening music. He did not flinch when the party wore on longer and people started grinding into each other than actual dancing. His brain was also getting a bit light and fuzzy. He wondered if the espresso was merely keeping him awake or the alcohol has already messed that much with his brain.

Lavi plopped himself down on the bench beside Kanda. "Hey Yu, why don't you go over to join them?" Lavi asked. Kanda was seated quite a distance away from the subwoofers system so there was no real need to shout. Kanda finished his coffee.

"I hate socializing," was the reply.

Lavi chuckled to himself as he drank some vodka-laced fruit punch. "What else is new?"

"Go Google it, moron."

"Falling back to the old threat, yeah?" Lavi asked as he took another swig from his drink. He noticed another figure sitting down on Kanda's other side. Looking up, he saw their Portugese teacher sitting there watching them.

"Yo Mr. Mikk," Lavi greeted. "Awesome party, like before."

The elder smirked as he downed a glass of beer. "That's to be expected Lavi," the reply came in a smooth drawl. "After all, I've been doing these for years. Speaking of which…" He dropped his gaze to Kanda. "I haven't seen you out there with the rest, Kanda."

Kanda refused to look up at either company beside him. "I hate parties," he merely replied.

The smirk on Tyki Mikk's face grew slightly. "Well then how about I take you somewhere with just you and me?" he asked, a finger coming up to trace Kanda's jaw.

A smirk of its own winded itself on Kanda's lips. "I would take you up on the offer, _sensei_," Kanda said as he raised his face up to look directly into the eyes of his senior. "But unfortunately…" He leaned sideways until his head rested on Lavi's shoulder, his free hand creeping up to wind around Lavi's neck. "I'm already taken." He turned his face up while his hand pushed Lavi's head down. Lavi seemed to get what the game was about and played along. He kissed the other with enough force to bruise while his free hand travelled up to the back of Kanda's head and held him there.

Tyki whistled. "Alright then, I'll leave you boys alone," he remarked. As he got up, he said, "And get a room if you're going to continue."

They parted for air just as Tyki turned his back to them. Lavi suppressed a laugh when he saw Kanda's face up close. His cheeks were dusted pink and contrasted nicely with his hair. "You look desperate there, Yu," he commented.

Kanda blamed the alcohol. "Go Google it, moron." Yup, definitely the alcohol.

xxxxxxxxxx

It was 2 weeks before school was let out for the vacation. And the morning after the crazy party. The bright light of the sun pierced into the room, rousing Lavi from his sleep. He opened his eyes and stared blearily and the ceiling.

Wait. Why was his vision wider than usual? He hardly had time to think when an immense headache crashed over him. He shut his eyes to block out the light while his only free arm rested over his eyes. The other was pinned down. His thoughts came to a crashing halt when he tried moving his arm. At least he could still feel the blanket covering him. Something else moved in his bed as well. Lavi froze. He definitely had not moved a muscle. The headache subsided somewhat and he was able to stare at the ceiling without his head hurting that much. He reached up to lightly touch his right eye. As expected, his eyepatch was gone… Turning to his side to see what pinned down his other arm, he got a huge shock.

He thought maybe he had died from drinking way too much alcohol. Sleeping on his arm, and looking completely at peace and angelic to boot, was Kanda Yu. To top it off, they were both stark naked. Lavi felt a strong blush creeping up his face and despair clouding his brain. He SO did not want to think what might happen if Kanda woke up. Memories slowly came back to him as he concocted a quick plan how to get out of being killed. It was his room, and not Kanda's. Plus one advantage to him. The body next to his stirred. Lavi stayed still. He reached the end of his time limit, Kanda was already waking up.

Like a routine, the hangover crashed over Kanda heavily. His eyes remained shut to focus past it. And his head was not the only source of pain. His muscles on his lower back screamed at his body to stop moving until it subsided. When the headache subsided somewhat, he opened his eyes. Red and green stared back at him. "Holy fuck," he muttered. "We did not…" He sat up abruptly. The lack of clothes on his body pretty much confirmed his suspicions.

"Actually Yu, the evidence is pretty much in your face, no matter how hard you deny," Lavi said as he sat up and brought up his knees to let his arms rest on them. Kanda's eyes hardened into steel before surprise took over the dark gray irises.

Kanda was staring at a pair of perfectly normal set of green eyes. "Your… right eye is just fine…," he said in surprise. "Why did you… "

He never got around to finishing his sentence. Lavi sighed. "If I had to tell you everything regarding it Yu, I'll have to kill you afterwards," he replied. The killer headache was gone, he could think properly over the painful throbs of his head. Throwing off the blanket and locating his clothes on the floor, he collected his and threw those belonging to Kanda to him. "Get dressed first at least," he suggested. "Or if you wanna shower you can use the bathroom first."

Kanda made an attempt to get off the bed but pain shot through his body. Forcing himself to stand, he limped towards the bathroom adjoining the room and slammed the door shut. All by himself in a secluded area. There's no better way to sort out the events than now.

Lavi heard the water being turned on as he pulled the shirt over his head. It was going to be really awkward from now on. Just then his cell phone rang, the sharp sound cutting through the quiet air shrilly. Lavi jumped when it rang and picked it up to check the caller. That was weird. Lenalee never called this early. He answered it anyway. "Hello, Lenalee?"

"Lavi!!! You're awake," Lenalee's voice came over, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I just got up a few minutes ago."

"You had me really worried. Is Kanda up as well?"

He froze. Lenalee was not at the party. That was not possible. Scratch that. She _was_ there. One of his classmates had invited Lenalee. He remembered seeing her but that was shortly after he fell unconscious. If he did not answer she would personally make a visit to his room to demand answers. "Yeah, he's in the shower now. Can I take a message?"

Silence on Lenalee's end. "Uhm… No… Well… How's the hangover?"

"It was a killer at first. But it's sorta gone now. Just a few throbs of pain."

"I see. Tell Kanda I'll swing by later. Bye."

She hung up. Lavi breathed and tried to calm down his thoughts running at express speed. The sound of the water being turned off jolted him out of his thoughts. Putting on a fake smile, he waited for the bathroom occupant to step out.

Kanda helped himself to one of the towels hanging on the rack to dry off his body. Lenalee's words played over and over again in his head. That girl looked like she had a few answers to Kanda's immense number of questions. Well, he just had to go see Lenalee after… this. He dressed himself fairly quickly but left the towel over his shoulder to soak up the excess water his hair had collected. He heard Lavi talking to someone and the obvious cessation of sound. Unlocking the door, he stepped out, the pain in his lower back still forcing him to take slower, smaller steps. Lavi was checking whatever stuff he had in the cell phone, smiling slightly to himself. He had not put the eyepatch back on, so from the right side profile he could actually see the green iris darting back and forth as it read.

"Oi, rabbit," he called out. "I'm done."

Lavi turned around. "Oh that took some time," he said brightly. "Lenalee said that she'll be over at your place later. I'll be in the shower if you need anything." He picked up a bundle of clothes and practically darted into the bathroom. Kanda shrugged. _Whatever…_

He checked the room for any of his belongings before he left the room. Now that he got a good look at it, Lavi's room was not that of a disaster area as he had expected. Just piles of stuff lying around. There was a stack of books beside the desk, a mountain of laundry in a corner of the room, stationery scattered across the back of the desk and the sort. Checking that he had left nothing in this place, Kanda left.

Lenalee was already waiting for him outside in the corridor. He opened the door and held in open in a silent invitation for Lenalee to go in. She took a seat on the chair while Kanda sat on the bed. Both kept quiet for a while until Lenalee chose to break the silence. "Kanda, do you like Lavi?" she asked.

Kanda resisted the urge to slap his hand on his face. He should have known this was coming. Now he wished the hangover was harsh enough to kill him. This was going to be one long morning…

* * *

Allen finished the contents of his drink just as Lenalee finished speaking. He tossed the carton into the nearest trash bin. It landed perfectly in the middle. "Ok, so?" he asked when Lenalee kept quiet. "I couldn't care less about BaKanda but Lavi… is a different case."

Lenalee looked surprised. "It doesn't disgust you at all?" she inquired. It was not very often that she came across two guys, or girls, liking each other. Romantically.

Allen slumped in his seat. "Lenalee, when you learn to live with someone like my… _guardian_, you'll get used to the idea," Allen replied. Memories started to flow. Memories he would rather not be reminded that existed. He shuddered internally. "So what?"

Lenalee dropped her gaze. "I spoke to them both. They admitted to it though. Kanda would never admit to something as embarrassing as that, but I know deep down inside he's just conflicted."

Allen raised his head to face the sky. "If I were you Lenalee, I would just leave them somewhere and let time decide," he said in a poetic manner. He looked back at his friend and found her staring at him strangely. "What?!" he exclaimed. "Did I say something wrong?"

Lenalee smiled and shook her head. "Allen, Allen," she started. "You give the best ideas sometimes."

Allen laughed. "I guess that's why I'm in Philosophy then."

xxxxxxxxxx

The strands broke in the center. Kanda swore, now he had to redo the noodles all over again. He really hated the 'unrelated to your course so taking other classes will improve your other skills as a whole' program. He was assigned to some dumb cooking class just because he forgot the date that he was supposed to choose his class. Lavi had been really insistent and brought him out to what the redhead dubbed as 'nature trail'. He only found out that Lavi has some skill at photography and that Kanda was often the object of the image. To top it off, neither Lenalee nor Allen were there. Which left them all alone in the woods. _All alone… Just both of us…_ He had conveniently forgotten about the 'selecting your own class' part until he reached back in his room in the evening and checked his mailbox. Lavi had taught him a few other tools so that he was updated with the school's events and student issues.

The bell rang, signaling half the lesson was over. Making noodles was fun. In a sense that he took a liking to Eastern foods. By the end of the lesson Kanda managed to make a batch of suitable looking noodles. He glanced over to the table next to his. The student there finished a set of cookies. And in the shape of a rabbit head. He noticed Kanda looking at the cookies and offered one out to Kanda. Oh well, it would not kill him to be polite. He accepted the cookie and placed it on the container that stored his cooked noodles. When the bell for the dismissal of class sounded, Kanda all but dashed back to his dorm room. The cooking class was the only class he had for that day. He set the container down on the desk and glared at the rabbit cookie. The cookie was chocolate chip, and a piece of chocolate had somehow ended up on the right side of the rabbit's face, making it look like it was wearing an eyepatch.

Lavi turned the knob to peer into Kanda's room. He knew the other was back and Lenalee had sent him to fetch Kanda. "He should get more air outside," she had claimed and sent him off without further arguments. He made no sound as he watched his friend picked up what had looked like a cookie in the shape of a rabbit's head and held it level with his face. "Why him of all people," he heard Kanda mutter not-so-softly to himself. "He's a moron." Lavi accidentally pushed the door open wider and it set the unoiled hinge creaking loudly. Kanda turned around quickly. "What the hell, Lavi? How long have you been standing there?"

Lavi smiled sheepishly. "For a while. Lenalee sent me to get you," he answered. He looked at the cookie that had been dropped to the desk in surprise. It had cracked and one of the ears ear had broken off. "So who was it that you were talking about, hm?" he asked teasingly.

Kanda flushed a little. That idiot had been eavesdropping. "No one, dumbass," he replied, looking away.

"I won't tell anyone, so come on," Lavi laughed. "You're blushing, Yu."

"It's hot in here, the windows aren't open if you noticed," Kanda replied angrily, kicking the other's left leg.

The redhead yelped and winced a little as he hopped to the wall for support. "What the heck, Yu? It's nearly time for winter break and it's still autumn. The temperature is dropping and you're telling me it's warm in here? I'm not that dumb. So come on, who was it?"

Kanda flat-out refused to answer and crossed his arms, back turned to Lavi. "Get out of my room, moron. Tell Lenalee I'll be down soon."

Lavi smiled to himself, a real one. The pain had faded away and he was about to cross the distance between them. He wounded his arms around Kanda's waist and hugged him tight. "Aawwwww~ Yu loves me," he said happily. Kanda felt air being crushed out of his lungs and quickly grabbed onto anything to get Lavi to let go. A sharp shiny fork was held way too close to Lavi's pulse point on his neck.

"Let go, moron," he grounded out. Lavi obliged. Kanda put the fork down and glared at Lavi. "And I said nothing like that."

"You did," Lavi said happily. "You said it with your actions. Come on Yu, admit it. You like me." A big smile wove its way onto Lavi's lips.

Kanda bit his bottom lip. Lavi's happiness was infectious in a way. A little warm glow started pulsing from his heart and spreading to the ends of his body. But Kanda was not one to admit to anything without hurting his pride. "I did NOT. And don't you have business elsewhere?"

The clear sound of laughter rang through the air yet again. "My business is from client Lenalee. And it's called 'Fetch Yu', remember?" Lavi replied. "Besides.." Distance closing in once more, he lifted a hand to Kanda's face and tilted it up. "You didn't say otherwise." And brought his lips down on the shorter male.

It was different from the act they put on for Tyki. It was gentle, tender and non-demanding. Kanda's arms automatically found their way around Lavi's neck as his eyes slid shut and he returned the kiss with equal fervor. Both moved slowly, steadily, neither trying to take dominance. That is, until a sharp knock on the door brought them sharply back to reality. They stepped apart from each other as if the other were hot iron. Lenalee was standing at the doorway, looking very amused.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked innocently. The wide smile on her face and the somewhat evil glint in her eyes said it all.

Lavi and Kanda denied profusely. "Yu was in a bad mood so it took some time to convince him," Lavi lied.

Lenalee raised an eyebrow. "If you say so," she replied in a sing-song voice. "Allen's getting impatient, so hurry up." She left and half-ran back to the meeting area.

"Come on Yu, let's go," Lavi said, smiling brightly. He took Kanda's hand and half-dragged, half-ran with him out of the room. Sighing internally, he supposed the rapidly growing stub of emotion called happiness could wait for a while to get an explanation for. A real smile tugged the corners of his mouth, dragging them upwards slightly. _Maybe, I won't have to Google for the reason of this feeling_, he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much editing done to the end, just a few changes to sentence structures and phrasing. And it's been really long since I posted anything anyway :D Reviews and constructive criticism please

_sensei_ - Japanese for 'teacher'


End file.
